Inesperada visita
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sasuke recibe una inesperada y extraña visita. [Si le dan la oportunidad, se sorprenderán]


**Inesperada visita**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto. La historia a continuar es de mi total autoría,por ende, no permito copia ni plagio y si es así, comunicármelo por favor ya sea de esta historia u otras mías.

**Summary:** Sasuke recibe una inesperada y extraña visita.

* * *

El ex – vengador Uchiha estaba de viaje. Hacía meses que se había marchado de la civilización y estaba recluido en el bosque, entrenando día y noche para perfeccionarse.

Dormía a la intemperie, pues era verano y hacía mucho calor. Sólo los días de lluvia se refugiaba en una cueva o cuando sentía varios chakras dando vueltas; no porque fuera miedoso, él era muy fuerte y podía vencerlos a todos, pero lo que no quería era perder su valioso tiempo en inútiles que no le llegaban ni a los talones.

No había situación que lo retrajera ni asustara, era un hombre dispuesto a todo y a solucionar sus situaciones con la vía de escape fácil: asesinando a su oponente.

Jamás tenía días malos; era él sólo y el bosque para escuchar y sentir sus más grandiosas técnicas. Lo genial de todo eso era que no había nadie que le jodiera la existencia y se sentía más tranquilo. No Naruto, no ninjas de Konoha, ANBUs, nada de nada.

_Hasta ese día…_

Perfeccionando aún más su técnica más utilizada por él, se percató que no estaba solo. Era un chakra débil, jamás podría con él por lo que lo ignoró. Pero una sensación extraña como la nostalgia y la familiaridad le tocó una de las fibras sensibles de su organismo cien por ciento humano, y volteó a ver hacia cierta parte del bosque.

De entre los matorrales salió una mancha roja y rosa, ocasionando que trastabillara al chocar esa cosa contra él y lo hiciera caer a ambos.

Abrió enormemente los ojos al ver algo que le dejó en estado de shock traumático. Frente a él estaba su antigua ex – compañera del Team 7…

_Sakura…_

Frunció el ceño, ese chakra no era el de la Sakura que él recordaba, éste era demasiado débil aún y por lo que pudo sentir, la contextura del cuerpo de la chica no era la de su edad.

— ¿Qué mierdas? — la empujó bruscamente haciéndola caer y chillar.

— Que daño — se quejó la niña refregándose la cadera. Se puso de pie y cruzó miradas con el azabache que la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro —. ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Sasuke le esquivó la mirada y se volteó, no estaba para estupideces. Quizás haberse apartado de la civilización lo volvió un poco loco y esa era una señal de que debía ir sólo para sentir la presencia de otro ser humano.

Chasqueó la lengua y caminó, alejándose y pensando que así olvidaría toda esa locura. Por hoy el entrenamiento había sido suficiente; se daría un baño, comería algo y dormiría para mañana volver a la rutina.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡No me dejes sola! — gritó la chica acercándose a pasos apurados al chico y cuando quiso tocar su hombro éste la miró con el Sharingan activado.

Se le heló la sangre y se quedó horrorizada al ver esos fríos y sádicos ojos que parecían querer destrozarle con sólo mirarla. Hizo pasos hacia atrás, cayendo y arrastrándose cuando vio que el muchacho se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Sasuke no salía de la impresión, no era ninguna ilusión ni una técnica. Esa maldita mota rosa que estaba ahí era Sakura. No podía ser otra…

— No me mates… no quise… y-yo n-no… — la chica tembló y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke la observó desde arriba, escrutándola con la mirada. Ese día parecía ir de mal en peor.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó secamente. Ella no respondió, hasta retenía el aire ante su potente y fría voz. Hastiado, golpeó el suelo con su pie haciéndola respingar del susto —. ¿Cómo te llamas, maldita sea? — gritó irritado.

— Ha-haruno Sa-sakura — tartamudeó. El chico mostraba su semblante inexpresivo pero por dentro estaba su mente maquinando sin piedad tratando de buscar un error a lo que le decía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— E-estaba entrenando y-y me confundí de ca-camino y no sé do-donde estoy — dijo asustada. Sasuke suavizó su dura expresión mostrándose pasivo, pero no por eso menos peligroso. Dio media vuelta dejando a la niña allí, confundida y sola.

Ésta se puso de pie rápido y se echó a correr. Sasuke se detuvo al sentir que estaban rodeados, ella se detuvo de golpe frente a alguien.

— Aquí estabas mojigata… — dijo uno de los tipos que se le empezó a acercar peligrosamente. Ella retrocedió.

Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño y se giró hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa y el tipo aquel, miró de reojo hacia sus costados sintiendo los otros chakras cerca.

— De-déjame — dijo la chica tratando de soltarse, pero éste la agarró aún más fuerte tirando hacia su lado.

— Ven conmigo pequeña, te enseñaré muchas cosas — dijo en un tono bastante extraño. Sasuke se asqueó y apareció repentinamente detrás del tipo apuntándolo con un kunai en la garganta.

— Déjala y pensaré si te dejo con vida o no — murmuró entre dientes. El tipo tragó duro y se rió nervioso.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Muchachos! — pero nadie respondió —. ¡Muchachos! ¡A él! — gritó. Nadie salió —. ¡Malditos hijos de puta, salgan de una puñetera vez!

— No saldrán — sonrió socarronamente Sasuke —. Ellos ya deben estar en el infierno en este instante…

— ¿¡Qué!? — dijo asustado. Soltó la muñeca de Sakura y ésta cayó al suelo, refregándosela. Miró a Sasuke y vio como el tipo que antes la tenía en la mano se tomaba de la garganta y caía al suelo, desangrándose.

Sakura abrió los ojos muy grandes y miró con horror al Uchiha quien parecía indiferente a la situación.

— Vete — le dijo. Ella no reaccionó —: Escóndete bien para que no te encuentren…

Ella se quedó mirándolo, no sabía hacia donde correr y estaba cansada, hambrienta y con miedo. Sasuke la vio temblar, chasqueó la lengua y se puso en marcha, era problema de ella si se quedaba allí.

Lo que jamás creyó fue que lo siguiera…

Éste estaba hastiado y murmuraba cosas airado. ¿Por qué cojones lo seguía? Acaso ¿no podía irse por ahí y dejarle de joder la existencia? Había olvidado lo _molesta_ que era la pelirrosa y ahora lo recordaba nuevamente.

La miró de reojo, ella miraba hacia todos lados, caminando tímidamente unos atrás de él. Suspiró y miró el cielo, ya estaba oscuro y seguramente esa molesta querría comer y dormir. Se detuvo y sin decir nada, se situó contra el tronco de un árbol y se quedó allí, descansando.

Ella, por su lado, hizo lo mismo y miró la nada por un largo rato, en silencio, un silencio incómodo para Sasuke pero que no estaba interesado en terminar. Abrió los ojos y la miró, ella parecía divagar y tener una lucha interna, frunciendo levemente sus facciones y moviendo sus manos sutilmente.

Se puso de pie y desapareció en la espesura del bosque. La niña lo vio irse y no se lo impidió, había visto esos ojos y no eran nada agradables. Lo que no pensó fue que regresara y le lanzara algo mojado en la cara que terminó cayendo en sus manos.

— Prepáralos — dijo y volvió en donde estuvo antes.

Lo único que se oían eran los grillos, el agua del río correr desde la lejanía y el tronar de la madera que se incineraba levemente. La observó sin perder detalle, parecía una locura que la estuviera viendo… acaso ¿estaría agonizando y era un sueño antes de llegar al más allá? ¿Alguna broma? Negó, eso era muy real…

— To-toma — oyó la tímida voz de la niña y viró a observarla, ella le extendía uno de los pescados cocinados en una vara. Lo tomó sin decir nada, ella volteó y se volvió hacia el fuego para tomar el de ella y comenzar a soplar y enfriarlo.

La observó comer de reojo, aún recordaba esos rasgos aniñados y mentiría si no había reparado en cada gesto y movimiento digno de la pelirosa. Suspiró, ese día parecía de locos.

Ella se puso de pie al verlo acercarse, él pateó tierra en la fogata y se volteó para seguir caminando, no dormirían a la intemperie.

Tenía algo de suerte, ella parecía no querer hablarle y eso le ponía de bastante humor porque recordar esa insoportable voz de antaño ni de loco quería rememorarla.

La chica suspiró sonoramente, indicando que se estaba aburriendo y cansando de caminar en silencio y maldijo por tener que aguantarse algún que otro monólogo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Sasuke no respondió, ella no reparó en él y siguió —: ¿Queda muy lejos? Porque estoy agotada y no he tomado líquido desde hace diez horas.

Sasuke la ignoró y siguió caminando. Ella hizo un mohín y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado para verlo de cerca. Colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y levantó su cabeza para mirarlo detenidamente, sin vergüenza ni nada. Él la miró de reojo y volvió la vista al camino.

— Me recuerdas a alguien… — murmuró la chica. Ella había agachado la cabeza y él vio cuando la sacudió como queriéndose sacar ideas absurdas o algo por el estilo —. Eres un chico muy callado… — volvió a mirarlo —: No sé tu nombre ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Cómo te llamas? — pero él no respondió. Ella volvió a hacer un puchero indignada y se cruzó de brazos —: Ashh… me recuerdas _él_, igual de arrogante y frío… tal para cual — y se adelantó molesta.

— El árbol — dijo y ella lo miró sin entender hasta que se estrelló contra algo haciéndola caer al suelo. Sasuke reprimió una risa al ver a la chica abochornadísima por lo ocurrido. No tardó en ponerse de pie y sacudir su ropa.

— Estúpido árbol — dijo furiosa y a punto de querer volarlo a la mierda. No lo voló pero lo quebró a la mitad dejando impresionado a Sasuke. ¿Esa mocosita tenía esa fuerza? No quería imaginar a la Sakura de la actualidad. Llegó a sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

…

— ¿Tú vives aquí? — preguntó la chica mirando la pequeña cabaña en el medio de la nada. El chico la ignoró y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. La quedó mirando ya que ella no se había movido de su lugar.

— ¿Vas a entrar o no? — dijo fastidiado. Ella se sorprendió y sonrió calidamente, dando tímidos pasos hasta entrar.

— Gracias…

Él no respondió y cerró la puerta. La vio indecisa por lo que la empujó para que se moviera. Ella lo quedó viendo cómo éste dejaba su espada y demás armamento en un rincón y luego se quitaba la haori y lo dejaba en un cesto. Le sorprendía la calma y la elegancia con la que caminaba aquel chico, sin hacer ruidos casi y destilando tranquilidad pero a la vez peligrosidad.

— Dormirás en el sillón — y desapareció de la vista de la chica. Ella suspiró y se acercó al mueble. No era la gran cosa pero mejor que dormir en el suelo lo era. Tomó su bolso encontrando una muda limpia; su ropa transpirada y el leve olor a sudor le repugnaba por lo que emprendió camino al pasillo sin saber cual de esas cuatro puertas era el baño.

Abrió la primera y era un armario donde guardaba las cosas de limpieza y un par de herramientas; la segunda puerta era la de la cocina. Tan sólo le quedaban dos opciones y en una de esas estaría el moreno y ella no quería cruzárselo, sentía que era peligroso y era de temer, pero muy en el fondo se sentía tranquila junto a él y eso le extrañaba en demasía.

Suspiró y decidió tocar la puerta pero nadie respondió, se aventuró a meterse y ¡Aleluya! Era el bendito baño. Se adentró dejando la muda sobre una pequeña cómoda, comenzó a quitarse sus ropas con tranquilidad y la dejó en lo que parecía una lavadora. La pregunta fue, si vivía en el medio del bosque ¿de donde mierdas sacaría la electricidad? Quien sabría, quizás luz solar o algún jutsu.

Abrió las canillas y reguló el agua, estaba perfecta. Con ese calor horrible nada de agua caliente, tibia casi fría y a otra historia. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, estaba feliz de haber llegado a ese momento, el del aseo personal.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no oyó cuando la puerta se abría y una persona la miraba detenidamente mostrándose inescrutable ante la escena nada… decorosa.

La chica abrió los ojos y viró el rostro hacia la puerta en donde estaba el chico observándola de pies a cabezas sin ningún pensamiento morboso, por supuesto.

— ¿Qu-qué…? — intentó taparse y debido al movimiento brusco queriendo salir, cayo frente a los pies desnudos del ojinegro que la miraba con un estibo de diversión en sus ojos.

Ella se sonrojó más intentando reincorporarse, dos torpezas en un día, acaso ¿estaba Kami en contra de ella o qué? Porque la verdad no entendía nada ni sabía qué demonios hacía en ese desconocido lugar con un extraño de apariencia peligrosa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al verla tan indefensa a sus pies, el pequeño cuerpo estaba floreciendo aún y aquellos ojos verdes demostraban lo ingenua, inocente y pequeña que era, reflejo de un alma pura. Se puso de cuclillas para levantarle el mentón con un dedo y clavar sus ojos oscuros de manera desinteresada en ella, hasta aburrida.

— Eres torpe, Haruno… — le sonrió maliciosamente logrando que la chica no sólo se derritiera ante semejante hombre sino que, también, por la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

Sasuke estiró un brazo y tomó una de las toallas para lanzársela encima a la pelirrosa y salir del lugar, finalmente.

— Cuando termines, me avisas… — y cerró la puerta.

Ella, aún con el corazón en la boca y un sonrojo de los mil demonios, se volvió a meter en la ducha para sacarse los restos de jabón. Tomó la toalla y se secó en tiempo record para vestirse y salir corriendo.

— Ya está — dijo en voz alta. Oyó una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Suspiró más tranquila y se sentó en el sillón. Miró a su lado y vio una frazada y una almohada. Sonrió enternecida. Era duro y frío como el témpano, pero se compadecía y hasta tenía esos pequeños gestos que le recordaban a _él_. Suspiró nuevamente sacándose esas ideas, si seguía pensando en ello lloraría y no tenía ganas de lamentarse por su corazón roto y lo estúpida que se sentía aún después del rechazo.

El cansancio la venció antes de tiempo porque cuando quiso acordar ya estaba en el quinto sueño. Sasuke salió del baño con una toalla en sus hombros y dejando que su cabello destilara agua. Se detuvo en el umbral del lo que simulaba ser el living y la encontró dormida de una manera algo incómoda.

Fastidiado, se acercó a la pequeña y la trató de acomodar lo mejor posible para que no estuviera doblada, recostándola sobre la pequeña almohada y arropándola. La observó unos instantes, las facciones eran tal cual aún recordaba…

Los primeros días – después de haber dejado la aldea de la Hoja – había tenido muchos problemas para dormir. No fuera porque se sintiera incómodo o no le dejaran dormir pero sentía algo extraño…

El sentimiento de la falta.

Despertar a la intemperie y entre sus acompañantes no ver al rubio, a la pelirrosa o al pervertido sensei se le había hecho difícil, pues los esperaba a ellos al despertar. Fue difícil cortar lazos.

Con el tiempo logró desterrar todo sentimiento cálido con respecto a sus ex compañeros y se dedicó a seguir con su objetivo que terminó dejándolo más solo y aislado del mundo. Y ahora, en el bosque, hacía su vida tranquila sin que nadie le molestase o interrumpiese pero…

— Hmp… molestia — se dio media vuelta y se marchó ignorando por completo que la chica lo había oído con sorpresa y ahora sollozaba en la oscuridad de la sala.

…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano. Se puso de pie y buscó su ropa para colocársela e ir a entrenar otra vez, como siempre.

El olorcito a comida le llamó la atención por lo que se encaminó hasta la cocina y al entrar se encontró con un desayuno y un pequeño papel junto. Tomó la nota mientras observaba el impecable desayuno de arroz, pescado frito, verduras y té.

_Señor extraño:_

_Muchas gracias por hospedarme, espero que este desayuno que le preparé pague mi deuda. Estoy súper agradecida y espero que se cumplan sus metas._

_Adiós._

_Haruno Sakura._

Arrugó la nota y miró el desayuno con desprecio. Volteó y salió. Esa mocosa era una estúpida.

…

— Yo que tú me quedo quieta ahí si no quieres que te rompa el cuello — le susurraron en el oído dándole un escalofrío espantoso y apartándose del individuo con kunai en mano —. No me harás daño con eso — se burló cruzándose de brazos y mirándola despectivamente.

Ella lo observó sorprendida sin entender por qué estaba allí. Tragó saliva y miró hacia todos lados, volviendo a centrar la atención en él quien seguía mirándola con lo que parecía desprecio y enojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — logró articular nerviosa pues ese tipo le daba miedo. Él dio unos cuantos pasos y ella retrocedió todos ellos. Pero para su mala suerte, una raíz sobresalida la hizo tropezar y caer de culo al suelo y cuando quiso refregarse donde se había golpeado, el filo de la katana del azabache se mantenía apuntada a su cuello, levantando el mentón de la chica.

Tragó sintiendo la punta clavarse en su carne y sintió que el corazón se le saldría del cuerpo porque saber que iba a morir y encima en un lugar extraño, lejos de casa y de la gente que ella amaba, no era ni alentador ni agradable saber.

Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos y al agachar la cabeza, el filo cortó un poco de su piel resbalando unos cuantos hilitos de sangre.

— Mátame… ¿Qué esperas? — lloró. Sasuke arqueó una ceja y apretó más el arma.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La chica sorbió torpemente y se alejó del arma que la puntaba para concentrar chakra en su mano derecha y darle un manotazo a la katana y alejarla de ella.

— Sabes que es inútil escapar de mí ¿no?

— Sí, pero si tengo que morir intentándolo, lo haré… moriré, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados… — apretando sus puños fuertemente. Sasuke debió admitir que le sorprendió tal valor y determinación comparado en aquel entonces, ella no podía defenderse sola y él y el dobe tenían que acudir a su rescate.

Haberla dejado hizo que ella se comenzara a valer por ella misma. Eso le agradó.

Lanzó su katana a un lado y sacó una kunai para luego indicarle con un gesto que lo atacara. Probaría su potencial, después de todo, en esa época no lo hizo al nunca haberla visto.

La niña parpadeó sin entender y apuñó más fuerte el kunai. El morocho desapareció de su vista por lo que se puso alerta porque atacaría de cualquier lado. Sintió la presencia caer de arriba por lo que se apartó y colocó el arma frente a ella impidiendo que la de su adversario la hiriera.

Ambos filos chirriaron al encontrarse, Sasuke movió el arma y ella siguió su movimiento por el contrario volviendo a estrellar filo con filo. Dio un brinco hacia atrás y lo vio venir de un salto hacia ella con su puño en alto, pero ella lo esquivó agachándose y la patada que vino después la detuvo con un poco de chakra concentrada en su brazo. Su otra mano envuelto en esa luz verde se estrelló contra el estómago del chico, pero un "puff" y frente a ella había un tronco.

Volvió a perderlo de vista por lo que regresó a prestar atención a su alrededor. Los ramas de los árboles meciéndose, las hojas haciendo barullo por el viento, los distintos animales e insectos haciendo ruidos característicos de ellos y el ruido del viento siendo cortado por un cuerpo veloz que se posó en su espalda, atrapando con el kunai el delgado cuello.

— Despídete — susurró el chico y cuando iba a hacer presión un "puff" y el leve empuje tras suyo le indicó que esa batalla la había perdido.

— Déjame en paz — lloró la chica apretando la katana contra la espalda del chico. La vista clavada en el tramposo porque al menor descuido podría morir en manos de ese desgraciado —: No sé por qué me molestas… te lo agradecí, déjame ir…

— Hmp — de repente desapareció y un golpe en el cuello la hizo perder la noción y visión de su entorno.

…

Se removió inquieta por lo que se vio obligada a despertar y sentarse bruscamente ¿En dónde estaba? Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla con lentitud y salir al pasillo.

_Oh no…_

Estaba de nuevo en ese lugar, en la casa del chico raro aquel. Se desesperó, ella quería volver a casa y nada más, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

Un leve carraspeo la hizo respingar y voltear lentamente encontrándose con ese sujeto. Hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y apuntándolo con el dedo con chakra.

— Te-te a-acercas y-y te go-golpearé — tartamudeó. El chico arqueó una ceja incrédulo y una leve carcajada se le escapó. Eso la indignó haciéndola fruncir el ceño y hacer mofletes en sus rojas mejillas —. ¿De qué te ríes? Hablo en serio… — se cruzó de brazos indignada. El chico negó con la cabeza y se acercó posando su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

— Eres fuerte pequeña…

— ¿Eh?

— Me recuerdas a alguien… — sonrió con melancolía. Sakura lo miró sin entender hasta que la lámpara se le prendió con una pequeña idea.

— ¿Tu novia?

Él negó y ella hizo un puchero. Sintió como él la despeinaba y palmeaba su cabeza con fuerza de más, haciéndola doler.

— De donde vienes debes estar pasando por momentos difíciles ¿no?

— S-si — asintió confundida —. Una persona — dijo por lo bajo —: Alguien muy cercano se fue y yo… yo no lo detuve porque soy muy débil — esquivó la mirada y se apartó de su mano —. Quise ofrecerle la felicidad… lo que yo creía que podría ser, pero no fue suficiente y se fue… lo que más triste me pone es que no se está haciendo bien y se hace mucho daño… — miró a Sasuke con dolor —: Esa opción no es la mejor… pero él no quiso verlo — esquivó su mirada nuevamente —. Tiene razón… soy débil y una "molestia"…

Sasuke se acercó más a ella y le tomó de la cabeza arrimándola a él en lo que parecía un abrazo. La cabeza de la chica se apoyó en donde se sitúa la boca del estómago y ya no aguantando más, se largó a llorar agarrándose del haori de Sasuke y arrugándolo entre sus dedos mientras su llanto desconsolado la amainaba cada vez más ante tal imponente figura.

Negó varias veces y volvió a llorar con fuerza. Sasuke acarició el cabello de la chica repetidamente ante la culpa de haberla hecho sufrir demasiado. No quería ni imaginarse como estarían sus compañeros a estas alturas. Habían pasado como diez años sin saber nada de ellos; se había apartado de todo y todos y no pensaba volver, no estaba preparado aún.

— A veces las personas se sienten acorraladas y no saben hacia donde correr y la primera oportunidad de obtener algo de manera fácil para llegar a los medios hacen que se cieguen y se equivoquen… pero errar es humano y seguramente él siente eso… siente que no hay otra opción… pero sabes… — la apartó un poco para verla a los ojos, llorosos y rojos, pero verdes como siempre logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa de aquellas que no eran propias de él, haciéndola sonrojar —: Después se dará cuenta… será tarde, pero se dará cuenta que no ganó nada… al contrario, perdió más de lo que pensó que ganaría…

— ¿Tú…?

Sasuke negó y volvió a mirarla —. No creo que sea bueno decirte algo como esto porque seguramente cuando vuelvas o no lo recuerdes o te sientas peor al saber que no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo… pero no pierdas la fe… es raro que yo diga esto ya que te has dado cuenta de cómo soy y donde estoy… pero no me arrepiento, sólo que me hubiese gustado haberme dado cuenta que yo solo no puedo acarrear con todo…

— Sasuke — lo abrazó fuertemente —: Me alegra saber que eres un hombre de bien… aunque estés solo — se apartó encontrándose con la mueca sorprendida del azabache haciéndola reír —. Vuelve Sasuke… seguramente te estaremos esperando — sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo demonios…?

— Me ofendes — dijo en tono de reproche, sonriendo al final y alejándose de él un poco, con la mirada perdida en la melancolía para susurrar —. No te he amado tantos años para no reconocerte… además, eres aún parecido, el símbolo Uchiha, tu forma de ser… tus ojos… — suspiró —: Tengo que ser idiota para no darme cuenta, se fingir muy bien — y rió.

Sasuke sonrió y acercó su mano para tocar su rostro pero lo atravesó. Su rostro se puso pálido mientras que la niña se miraba y comenzaba a verse cada vez más transparente, desvaneciéndose ante la vista del azabache.

— Tranquilo Sasuke-kun — sonrió con ternura —: Vuelvo a casa… — él se relajó y volvió a su postura anterior —. Vuelve a casa, por favor y yo te seguiré esperando… ¿si? — estiró su mano hacia él, Sasuke sonrió de lado y acercó su mano, atravesando los dedos de la chica, pero sintiendo aún su calidez —. ¿Me lo prometes? — extendiendo el dedo meñique.

Él la imitó y aunque no se tocaron, la promesa se hizo. Y Sasuke permaneció en su lugar, la pequeña Sakura ya no estaba allí. No sabía bien si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero él seguía viendo el sitio en donde sólo había una flor de cerezo.

Sonrió y se acercó para recogerlo y llevarlo en su mano, depositándolo en la pequeña mesada junto a la nota de esa mañana.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_¿Tomatasos? Yo creo que se los comerá Sasuke si lo hacen xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, prometo actualizar mis fics pero con tiempo eh!_

_Quería hacer algo que sea aparte de los longs y al ver un doujin con el Sasuke de Road to Ninja con la Sakura pequeña provocó esta locura. Pero elegí el otro Sasuke ;)_

_Bueno, gracias a los que siempre me leen, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Y vuelvo a comunicar que para Navidad les tengo una sorpresita de una de mis fics que habían pedido conti (creo xD)_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Espero ver lindos reviews n.n_

_Sayonara!_


End file.
